Some Things Never Change, Others Do
by Madfoot
Summary: Harry hates Draco, until things begin to change
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. I make no money from the writing of this story. I do it simply to appease my twisted little mind. **_

Harry Potter hated Potions class. He hated everything about it. Not only was it taught by his least favourite teacher at Hogwarts, Professor Snape, but he always had Potions with the Slytherins, and that included Draco Malfoy. If there was one person he hated more than Snape, it was Malfoy. Ever since the first time they met, they had been enemies. Also, he wasn't any good at it. So it was no surprise that Harry despised Potions. The only good thing about it was that it was the last class of the day. 

As Harry sat at his normal table with his two best friends, Ron and Hermione, attempting to brew a seemingly simple potion, he began to drift off into a daydream. 

_Soft hands were slowly unbuttoning his shirt as even softer lips sucked on his neck, right under his ear. Those lips kissed and nipped lower as the shirt was slid off his shoulders. A tongue swirled around one of his nipples and he felt those hands begin to stroke him through his trousers. Kisses were trailed down his stomach, past his belly button, and even lower as hands unfastened and pulled down his trousers and boxers, exposing his rock hard cock to the cool air around it. Those sweet pink lips ever so slowly made their way down toward the one spot he wanted them to be. Beautiful lust-filled eyes they glanced up at him for only a moment before his prick was engulfed to the hilt by that succulent mouth - _

"Mister Potter," said a deep, snarky voice, snapping Harry out of his reverie. "Please tell me, is there some reason you have not yet added the murtlap essence? Or would you rather not bore me yet another lame excuse for your lack of potion making skills?" 

Harry's face turned bright red at Snape's brief attack at him, and even brighter red when he realized he had a very painful erection. He was very glad he was seated safely behind a table where no one could see the prominent bulge in his trousers. 

"No, Sir," Harry said, looking Snape directly in the eye with a look of defiance on his face, "No lame excuse, I didn't think waiting a few extra seconds to add it would matter much." 

"Five points from Gryffindor, and you will receive zero marks for today's assignment," said Professor Snape with a sneer. 

Harry dropped his gaze from his Professor to the potion in front of him, and then gazed at a random spot on the wall, his mind still hazy with lingering thoughts of that daydream. Ron shared a troubled glance with Hermione before elbowing Harry to get his attention. "What were you staring at so hard that you forgot to add a simple ingredient to a simple potion?" 

"No one, nothing," Harry answered quickly, snapping his gaze away from the object of his hidden desires. "I wasn't staring at anyone – err…thing. I just wasn't paying attention. Shut up, Ron," he said, as Ron began to laugh at his friend's nervous demeanour. 

"You've got a crush on someone, don't you?" Ron said while nudging Harry in the ribs. "Who is she? C'mon, you can tell me, I'm your best mate! She's not in _Slytherin_, is she?" Ron's nose wrinkled with disgust. 

"No one, Ron, I haven't got a crush on anyone, now shut it and leave me alone so I can clean up this stupid potion," Harry said angrily. 

"Ok, fine," Ron said, still chuckling. "Clean up your potion then. Class is almost over, anyway…" 

Harry began cleaning up the ruined potion, and started to stand up to put his remaining ingredients back in the supply closet, but quickly returned to his seat when he realized his erection was still pressing firmly and noticeably against the front of his trousers. _"Oh, no!" _ Harry thought, _"I am _not_ going to get up and let everyone see me like this! Oh no, oh shite, oh FUCK, this is _not_ good."_ Harry immediately began thinking of the most disturbing and _un_sexy things he could. _"McGonagall skinny dipping in the lake on a hot summer day. Dumbledore ice skating naked." _shudder_ "Snape."_ With that thought, Harry's erection was gone and he was able to continue cleaning up his potion. 

After Potions class ended, Harry managed to sneak away from his friends by telling them he had a headache so he could have time to think before dinner. He ran upstairs to the room he shared with the other 6th year boys and quickly closed the door. He walked across the room and flung himself onto his bed. He allowed his mind to wander. He kept replaying over and over that glorious daydream he'd had during potions…and the events following it. Ron obviously suspected he had a crush on someone in their Potions class. _"What's he talking about, a crush?"_ Harry thought. _"I haven't even _got_ a crush, what on Earth would make him think I do? He's slowly going mental...Oh well, I'll worry about him later" _ With that though, Harry allowed his mind to wander back to the daydream he started in Potions, and it wasn't long before his hand made its way into his pants and he began to stroke himself. 

Harry went downstairs a while later to find an almost-empty common room. It was closer to dinnertime than he'd realized, so he set off at a jog toward the Great Hall. He burst through the doors and hurried over to join Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table just as the food appeared in front of them. They piled their plates with food and began to tuck in. 

"How's your headache?" Hermione asked. 

"Headache? Oh, err…yeah, it feels much better now, thanks," Harry replied, with a distracted air about him. "Much better." He began to engage the two in a heavy conversation about Quidditch in an attempt to convince them, and himself, that there was nothing out-of-the-ordinary on his mind. Not that there was…was there? No. Nothing at all. He thought. 

After dinner, Harry and Ron sat at a table by the wall in the Gryffindor common room playing an intense game of Exploding Snap while Hermione sat nearby studying, irritated because she couldn't convince them to give up the game and do their homework. They were both doing a very sufficient job of ignoring her annoyed huffs directed towards them, as they were both engrossed in the game. Harry was trying hard to keep his concentration on his friends so they would stop with the questions. Not that he had anything to hide… 

The next morning, Harry was awoken abruptly from a very nice dream by what felt like a baby elephant being dropped on top of him. He gasped for air as Ron rolled off of him and fell on the floor, laughing his arse off. "What in Merlin's name were you dreaming about, Harry??" Ron asked between body-racking bouts of laughter. "You were moaning in your sleep! Who the hell were you dreaming about, and do I even _want_ to know what they were doing to you??" 

Harry knew exactly what was being done to him in said dream (and he was quite enjoying it), but his mind fought to remember who was doing it to him. He vaguely remembered blonde hair, but that didn't really narrow it down that much, as there were many people with blonde hair attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 

Harry shrugged and started to crawl out of bed, only to realize that his pyjama bottoms were soaked. _"Damn!! I must've been enjoying that dream more than I realized…"_ he thought, pulling the duvet back over himself. "I think I'll have a bit of a lie in this morning," he told Ron. "You go ahead and I'll meet up with you in the Great Hall later." 

Ron snorted, "Suit yourself, but don't blame me if there's no bacon left for you!" With that, he bounded from the room, leaving Harry to himself. 

_"Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn!!" _Harry thought,_ "Now not only do I have to take a shower, I'll probably miss breakfast too. Dammit!!"_

Harry sneaked off to the showers in the hope that he didn't pass anyone on the way there. He was relieved when he stepped into the cool lavatory unseen. He was equally relieved to find the room completely empty, and he turned on the water in the nearest shower. He shed his sticky pyjamas and stepped under the warm torrent of water. Harry spent this alone-time pondering over who could possibly have been the one in his dream, but he was no closer to figuring it out when he finished his shower than when he began it. 

Try as he might to finish his shower in time to make it to breakfast, the Great Hall was emptying when he arrived. Even though he was disappointed that he missed out on breakfast, he was determined not to let it show so his friends wouldn't become suspicious and start questioning why he'd _really_ missed breakfast. 


	2. Chapter 2

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. I make no money from the writing of this story. I do it simply to appease my twisted little mind. **_

The next few days passed fairly uneventfully for Harry Potter. Until his next Potions class, that is. He just couldn't seem to keep himself out of trouble when he was in a classroom with his least favourite teacher, _and_ the Slytherins. Still, Harry was determined to keep himself out of trouble this time. He followed every instruction precisely, and his potion actually looked how it was supposed to, halfway through! Even Professor Snape had nothing bad to say about it as he walked around the room, peering into cauldrons. He simply sneered at the contents Harry was stirring as he walked by. 

Harry was watching his potion smoothly change from a murky lilac colour to a crystal clear bluish shade when Draco Malfoy walked by, purposely spilling the inky black contents of a vial into his perfect potion causing it to turn a violent shade of orange, become goopy, and begin to bubble over the edge of the cauldron. Harry glared down at what had become of his perfect potion before his eyes snapped towards Draco, who was walking away sniggering over his shoulder. Harry scooped a handful of the ruined potion out of the cauldron and hurled it at Draco's back. It made a terrible squishy sound when it hit, splattering all over Draco's robes, and the floor, and immediately changing to a clear, almost invisible substance. Draco gasped, spun around and hit Harry in the face just as Professor Snape began to take notice of what was going on in his classroom. 

"Mister Malfoy, did I just see you hit Mister Potter in my classroom?" Snape inquired. "Detention for both of you, and ten points from Gryffindor. I'm sure whatever happened was Potter's fault." 

Draco sneered at Harry and returned to his seat as Harry glared after him, fuming that he was going to have to spend his evening with his two least favourite people in the world. At least it was only one night of detention instead of a whole week like the last time he got in trouble during Potions class. Although, Harry had to admit to himself, that entire week was more bearable than this one night would be, because this time Draco would be in detention with him. 

Hermione gave Harry a sympathetic glance before returning to her previous task of brewing yet another perfect potion. Ron, on the other hand, immediately began a whispered attack at Harry's punishment. "That's not fair, Malfoy started it! He's such a prat, why'd he have to go and ruin your potion, he was just trying to get you riled up so you'd get into trouble! Some things never change. I have half a mind to jinx him right now! He'd deserve it! Now you have to waste your entire evening locked in detention with _him_. An entire evening! We could play _so_ many games of Exploding Snap –" 

"Or," Hermione interjected, "You could use the time to write that essay for Flitwick." 

"Well, it doesn't matter now he's got detention, does it?" replied Ron. 

"No, I suppose not…but _you_ could still use the time to write _your_ essay, you know." 

Ron grumbled one last protest, but dropped the subject, turning back to Harry. "So, what do you think Snape'll have the two of you doing tonight?" 

"Dunno," Harry replied. "Hopefully not organizing the stupid supply closet. I did that for an entire week last time I had detention with him, and I _really_ don't want to do it again." 

Harry Potter trudged through the halls of Hogwarts castle on his way to the dungeons for his detention with Professor Snape. He was dreading it so much more than his usual Snape detentions, because Draco would be there. He just knew Draco was going to do _something_ to provoke him. Then, some kind of fight would going to break out between the two of them, and it would probably result in more detentions, and more lost points for Gryffindor. The last thing Harry wanted was _more_ unpleasant detentions with Snape and Draco. 

Harry paused just outside the door to Snape's dungeon classroom and took a deep breath, knowing he was in for a dreadful few hours. He reached out and took hold of the doorhandle, wishing to postpone the torture that would start as soon as he stepped through that door. With a sigh, he turned the knob and opened the door to find Draco already inside. _"Damn,"_ he thought, _"Now Snape's going to say I'm late, just because I didn't get here before Malfoy…"_

"Nice of you to _finally_ join us, Potter," Snape said with a sneer. "Now the two of you can begin your punishment. I want you both to scrub all the cauldrons. Without magic." 

"But professor," Draco protested with a look of disgust on his face, "that's _house-elf_ work! Couldn't you just make _Potter_ scrub cauldrons and have me write lines or something? After all, what happened this afternoon _was_ all his fault…" 

Snape smirked as he considered the idea. "Alright, Mister Malfoy, you write lines. Potter, you're to scrub the cauldrons. I'll still be taking both of your wands so I'll be sure you won't be using magic." 

Harry's jaw dropped at the injustice of it all, but he didn't dare protest because he knew that would for sure earn him more detentions. He angrily dropped his gaze from his professor's face to the table in front of him and handed over his wand, as Draco did the same. Snape took the wands and conjured a bucket of soapy water and an old worn-out sponge beside the stack of cauldrons in the corner, as well as parchment, quills, and ink for Draco. "Get to work," he said, and made his way towards the door. Harry sulked over to the pile of cauldrons and sat down next to the bucket with a sigh. Snape gave them one last look and left the room, shutting the door behind him. Harry stared after him at the closed door for several minutes before turning back to his enormous pile of cauldrons. He began scrubbing them by hand, one by one. He was almost glad Draco wasn't helping him scrub cauldrons, because that meant they wouldn't have to talk. He had been diligently scrubbing for over two hours when Draco's voice cut through the blissful silence. 

"See, Potter," Draco sniggered, "detention's not so bad, is it?" 

Harry twisted around to face Draco. "Shut your mouth, Malfoy, you should be over here helping me scrub these stupid cauldrons instead of sitting on your arse writing lines." 

Draco snorted. "It's not _my_ fault Professor Snape wanted me to write lines instead of help _you_ do servant work." He got a smug arrogant look on his face, "Maybe you shouldn't have gotten us both thrown into detention, then, if you didn't want to do the work." 

"ME?" Harry yelled as he rose to his feet. "_I_ shouldn't have gotten us thrown into detention? What about _YOU_?? _You're_ the one who ruined my potion to begin with! This is all _your_ fault, you arrogant bastard!!" 

Draco rose to his feet as well. "_You_ still had no reason to throw that orange shite at me!" 

"I had _every_ reason to throw it at you, it was _your_ fault it turned into orange shite!! And that was still no reason for you to hit me!" Harry took a couple steps forward and balled his hands into fists, wishing nothing more than to have his wand back so he could jinx Draco. 

"Are you kidding? That was _every_ reason for me to hit you!" Draco moved towards Harry as well, with a half glare/half smirk on his face. "In fact," he continued, "I should do it again, for that name you just called me." He took a few more steps forward. 

Harry narrowed his eyes, set his jaw and took another step so he was only inches away from the other boy. "I'd like to see you try, Malfoy." 

Draco's silver-grey eyes flashed as he grabbed Harry's head in his hands, leaned forward, and crushed their lips together, snaking his arms around Harry's neck. Harry's eyes flew open and his entire body stiffened at the shock of what was happening. His first instinct was to shove Draco away from him, but the other boy's arms were keeping him from doing so. When Harry felt Draco's tongue slide over his lips, his entire body begin to relax and his lips parted to allow the blonde boy access. Draco slipped his tongue into Harry's mouth, exploring as if it were the only thing he'd ever wanted to do. Harry, having recovered from the initial shock of having Draco kiss him, refused to be submissive to the boy who had been his enemy for so long. He roughly grabbed Draco's face in his hands and took control of the kiss, forcing his tongue into the other boy's mouth. Draco eagerly accepted it, and Harry's hands left his face and traveled down his body and around his waist, pulling him closer. Draco melted into Harry's embrace, and moaned into the raven-haired boy's mouth as he felt his hands slide down and cup his bum. 

They both felt like they could go on like this forever, until they heard footsteps in the hallway outside the classroom. They froze, listening as the footsteps approached the door. "Oh, shit…Snape!" Harry exclaimed, and they pulled apart and ran back to their separate areas of the classroom, desperately trying to make it appear as though they had been working the entire time. Harry had no sooner picked up the still-soapy sponge and started frantically scrubbing the nearest cauldron than Snape casually walked through the door. 

Both Harry and Draco kept their heads down, working at their tasks, as Snape made his way to the front of the classroom and took his seat at his desk. Harry sneaked a glance at his professor, who was already engrossed in leafing through a stack of parchments on his desk. Harry took this opportunity to attempt to make sense of what had just happened. _"Ok,"_ Harry thought, _"What the _fuck_ was that? Malfoy just kissed me. More importantly, I kissed him back! GAH!! Since when do fights turn into snogging sessions?? Especially fights with _Malfoy_!! What in Merlin's name could have possibly possessed him to do something like that? Oh shite, and why did I kiss him back?? What's wrong with me? I must have gone completely mad! What's even worse, I think I actually _enjoyed_ it! I think I actually even want to do it _again_!! But why would I possibly –"_ Harry's face drained of all its colour as realization dawned on him. _"Maybe Ron was right. Maybe I _do_ have a crush on someone in our Potions class: Malfoy. The person in my daydream during class the other day must've been him…and in that dream, too! Oh, fuck!!"_

"Mister Potter," Snape's icy voice cut through Harry's thoughts. "Do you intend to finish scrubbing those cauldrons, or will I have to give you something even worse to do for your last half-hour here?" 

Harry's eyes widened when he realized he had been so lost in his thoughts that he had completely stopped scrubbing. "Sorry, Professor," he mumbled, keeping his face turned away so Snape wouldn't suspect anything was wrong. "My arm was tired from scrubbing…" 

Snape sneered at Harry, then looked at the clock on the wall. "It's been three hours, you can leave now," he said as he removed the two wands from his robes. 

Relieved, Harry jumped up from his spot on the floor and rushed to Snape's desk to retrieve his wand. Draco did the same thing, and their shoulders bumped while they were standing side-by-side, causing Harry to blush deeply. Turning his head away to hide the redness of his cheeks, Harry grabbed his wand and ran out of the classroom. 

Draco snatched his wand from Snape's hand and race after Harry. "POTTER!" he yelled as he exited the classroom, pausing to glance both directions down the hall, looking for Harry. As he looked to the left, he saw Harry rounding a corner not far from where Draco stood. He began to chase after Harry. As he turned the same corner Harry had and could now see the other boy, Draco began to yell, "Potter! Potter, wait for me!" Harry continued running, and Draco was becoming desperate. "Potter, stop!" he yelled. "…HARRY!" 

Harry stopped in his tracks when he heard the blonde boy say his first name. Draco quickly caught up, and stopped just behind him. Harry turned around slowly and raised his gaze to meet Draco's. "You called me Harry," he said. 

"Yeah," Draco replied. "I did." 

Harry turned a bit and leaned his back against the wall they were both beside. Draco did the same. They stood in silence for a moment, Harry trying to find words to say, and Draco waiting to hear those words. 

After a long moment, Harry broke the silence. "Why'd you do it?" he asked, still staring straight forward instead of looking at Draco. 

"I really wanted you to stop running," Draco answered. 

"Not that, I meant why'd you kiss me?" 

"Oh, right, that. Well…I dunno, really. I mean, you had such passion in your eyes when you were yelling at me, yes, I know it was angry passion, but still…And you were right there, inches from my face…And, well…I've wanted to do that for a long time." 

Harry's eyes widened at Draco's confession, but he said nothing and let the other boy continue. 

"And besides, I'd rather kiss your face than hit it again." 

Harry chuckled and nodded his head. "Yeah, kissing _is_ quite a bit more pleasant than hitting." 

It was Draco's turn to chuckle. "I've just got one question for you Harry," he said. 

Harry turned his head to look at him. "Yeah?" 

"Why'd you kiss me back?" 

Harry paused to think for a moment. He didn't really know why he'd kissed Draco back. He knew it was a good kiss, and something he wouldn't mind doing again, but he didn't know why he'd done it. 

"I dunno," Harry replied as he turned his head to look straight forward again, "Maybe deep down, I knew I had a crush on you, even if I didn't realize it…" Harry glanced at Draco, who had a slightly optimistic look on his face, "Or maybe I just got caught up in the moment." 

Draco lowered his gaze to the floor as the optimism on his face was replaced by disappointment, and Harry felt his heart break a little. It was then that he realized that he didn't _maybe_ have a crush on Draco, he _for sure_ had one. He took Draco's face in his hands and lifted his head so he was looking right into his eyes. "It was the first one." Harry said, before he leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to Draco's. Harry felt Draco shudder in his embrace, and felt his hands moved to the small of Harry's back, pulling him close as he returned the kiss, eagerly sliding his tongue into Harry's mouth. Harry sucked on the soft muscle invading his mouth, which elicited a muffled moan from Draco. Encouraged by this, Harry sucked harder as he turned himself and Draco so he was pinning the blonde against the wall, never breaking the kiss. Harry began to let his hands travel over Draco's chest, onto his stomach, then drift down farther until he felt Draco's erection pressing against his trousers. He began to rub it through the cloth, and Draco broke the kiss, throwing his head back in pleasure and moaned loudly. Harry took advantage of this and began sucking on Draco's neck just above his collarbone, still rubbing the bulge in Draco's trousers. Draco threaded his fingers through Harry's hair and began to grind into his hand. Harry stroked and sucked harder, until he heard footsteps echoing through the stone hallway. 

Both boys froze and tried to pull their attention from each other and focus it on listening. The footsteps grew louder, and a brief panic ran through Harry. He pulled away from Draco just before Snape rounded the corner on them. 

"What are you still doing here?" Snape asked as he looked back and forth between the two. 

"Nothing," Draco responded quickly. "We were just….nothing." 

"Yeah, nothing," Harry echoed. 

Snape looked at them, obvious doubt written all over his face. "Well, get to your commonrooms then, both of you," He said. 

Harry and Draco shared a quick glance filled with lingering lust, then headed in opposite directions toward their separate houses, both thinking of what might have happened had they not been interrupted. 


	3. Chapter 3

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. I make no money from the writing of this story. I do it simply to appease my twisted little mind. **_

Harry Potter entered the Gryffindor commonroom to find it almost empty. There were only a few small clusters of students sitting around either talking quietly, or working on homework. On a sofa near the fire sat Ron and Hermione, who both leapt to their feet when Harry entered the room. 

"How was detention?" Hermione asked. 

"Did Malfoy start anything?" Ron added. 

Harry's mind quickly replayed the events that took place during his detention with Draco. "Yeah, kinda…" he replied. A slight flash of anger crossed Ron's face, and Hermione looked worried at the thought of Draco starting even more trouble with Harry. "Nothing bad happened though," he assured them. 

Ron's expression calmed, but Hermione still looked troubled. "Well, you didn't get any more detentions, did you?" she asked. 

"No, of course not," Harry answered, as he let out a short laugh. "I told you nothing bad happened. Getting more detentions would be something bad, wouldn't it?" 

Hermione began to laugh as well. "Yes, I suppose you're right. I'm glad you didn't let Malfoy get to you tonight." 

_"Oh, he got to me tonight,"_ Harry thought. _"It wasn't in a bad way though…"_ A smirk slowly began to play across Harry's features as he remembered exactly what Draco had started. Hermione and Ron both looked at him quizzically, but Harry didn't even notice. His mind was elsewhere, and it wasn't until Ron poked him in the side and said "Oi, Harry!" that he finally brought his attention back to reality. 

"Sorry, what?" Harry asked. 

Ron raised an eyebrow at him. "What in Merlin's name were you thinking about??" he asked incredulously. 

"Nothing, I guess I'm just tired. I think I'm going to head off to bed," Harry answered. "'Night." 

Harry turned and headed up the stairs to the boys' dormitory, leaving Ron and Hermione staring after him, both feeling quite concerned for their friend. 

Harry woke up early the next morning, before any of his roommates. The sun was just beginning to shine through the windows. He yawned and stretched, glad it was Saturday and that he wouldn't have to get up and go to class. He rolled over with a slight smile on his face and had almost drifted back to sleep when the memories of the night before flooded his brain. He sat bolt upright in bed with an audible gasp. _"Oh no, what have I done??"_ he thought as he buried his face in his hands. _"Malfoy probably went back to his commonroom laughing and joking, and telling _everyone_ about how he fooled me into saying what I said, and doing what I did. What am I going to _do?" Harry's head began to ache as he thought about all the ways Draco could use this to humiliate and embarrass him. 

Harry flung himself back onto his pillow and squeezed his eyes tightly shut, trying to block out the memories of the night before, and the thoughts of what Draco might do to him now. _"Why did he have to kiss me? Fuck, why did I have to kiss him back?? Oh, and all the _other_ stuff…"_ Harry began to feel tears well up in his eyes as he thought of what he would go through when he entered the Great Hall for breakfast. 

Suddenly, he had a thought that calmed his nerves a bit. _"What if he was serious? What if he really meant everything he said and did? What if he _didn't_ go to his commonroom and tell everyone?"_ He felt loads better with thoughts of being humiliated out of his head. _"But surely he didn't mean it. That's not how Malfoy does things. I just _know_ he only did it so he would have something he could use against me. I guess I'll just have to avoid everyone as much as I can, to save myself at least a few hours of embarrassment…"_ Harry sighed and forced his mind to quiet so he could go back to sleep. 

Harry felt something jabbing him in the back and woke with a start. He reached behind him and swatted at whatever was doing the poking, but that only made things worse, as Ron then grabbed his arm and pulled him out of bed. Harry landed on his back on the floor with a thud, and Ron collapsed in a fit of laughter. Harry sat up, rubbing his back in pain and threw a pillow at his friend. "What the hell did you do that for?" he yelled, attempting to sound more annoyed than he really was, but failing. 

"It's…almost….time…..for……breakfast!" Ron gasped as he tried to calm his laughter. Panic rose in Harry at the thought of being in the Great Hall with everyone in the school, after what happened last night and shook his head back and forth. 

"Nope, not going." 

"What? Why not??" Ron replied, his laughter dying immediately. 

"I'm not hungry." 

"Harry, you dolt, remember how much you complained about hunger after you missed breakfast last time? Now c'mon, we're going to breakfast!" Ron grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him up from the floor, then headed toward the door. Harry stood rooted to the spot, watching Ron walk away but not wanting to follow. Ron glanced over his shoulder and saw that Harry hadn't moved. "Harry, get dressed and let's go!" he said impatiently, turning to face his friend. 

Harry realized he had no choice but to go to breakfast, as Ron apparently wasn't taking no for an answer. "Fine," he said with a sigh, and pulled out some clothes to change into. 

Harry and Ron met Hermione in the Gryffindor commonroom and the three of them started off toward the Great Hall for breakfast. 

When they entered the Great Hall, Harry was expecting everyone to stare and whisper about him, but no one did. Shocked, he glanced around quickly and saw that Draco wasn't there yet. _"Ah, that must be why no one's pointing and laughing, Malfoy hasn't spread the word yet,"_ Harry thought, _"Oh well, I'll enjoy it while I can, until he _does_ tell everyone and I can no longer show my face around here."_

Harry's spirit livened just a bit, and he walked with his friends to their normal seats at the Gryffindor table. The food appeared, and they began to pile their plates high. Ron engaged the other two into yet another conversation about Quidditch. They had only been eating for a few minutes when Harry noticed that Ron had grown silent and had stopped eating. He looked up from his own plate to see Ron glaring at something behind him. Harry didn't even have a chance to turn around and see what Ron was looking at when a hand grabbed his shoulder and he heard Draco's voice say, "Potter, we need to talk," in his usual hateful tone. 

Harry shuddered and felt his face turning red. He quickly got up and turned away so his friends wouldn't see him blush and get suspicious. Draco set off at a fast pace towards the door of the Great Hall, and Harry followed not far behind him, leaving his friends staring after him in shock. 

Draco silently led Harry into an empty classroom on the second floor, and locked the door behind them. Draco stood facing the door for a long moment as Harry watched him warily. Draco sighed. "Sorry if I sounded mean in front of your friends…I don't really want anyone to know anything's going on between us, and I really want it to continue," he said. 

Harry let out a quiet laugh. "Same here," he admitted. "I was so afraid you would've told everyone what happened…I didn't even want to go to breakfast this morning." 

Draco turned to look at Harry. "No, I'd rather keep it between us. I'm glad you feel the same way," he said with a sigh of relief. "Besides," he continued, as a seductive look crossed his face and he began to move toward Harry, "secret romances are so much more fun." 

The thought of a secret romance with Draco made Harry's cock stir. His eyes clouded with lust for the blonde boy and he closed the gap between them, attaching his mouth to Draco's neck. Draco wasn't expecting it and moaned loudly, threading his fingers through Harry's unruly hair. He allowed Harry to lick and nip at his neck for another moment before he pulled the dark haired boy away. "No," he said, "It's your turn." 

Harry raised an eyebrow at Draco whose grey eyes flashed with desire. He allowed the blonde boy to push him backwards against the wall. Draco began placing soft kisses along Harry's jaw as his hands ran slowly down Harry's body and untucked his shirt. Harry gasped when he felt Draco's hands on the bare skin under his shirt, but the blonde boy didn't stop what he was doing. He moved his mouth from Harry's jaw to his lips and took his bottom lip into his mouth, biting it softly as he unbuttoned Harry's shirt. Draco's mouth left Harry's and he began to kiss, lick, and nip his way down Harry's neck to his chest. Harry gasped when he felt Draco's mouth on his nipple, and his cock grew to full attention when he felt the blonde's teeth worry it. 

Draco kissed his way further down Harry's abdomen, then dropped to his knees and began to unfasten the other boy's trousers. Harry's breathing hitched, but he said nothing as he felt Draco pull his trousers down to his knees, leaving his boxers. The blonde leaned forward and nuzzled his face against the covered erection in front of him, causing Harry to moan and roll his head back against the wall. Encouraged by Harry's reaction, Draco hooked his fingers in the waistband of Harry's boxers and pulled them down slowly, freeing his cock from its confines. 

The blonde boy paused and looked up at Harry, needing reassurance from him. Wondering why Draco had stopped, Harry looked down. When he saw the beautiful boy staring back up at him only inches from his erect penis, he felt his heart skip a beat. He smiled at Draco and brushed his hair off of his forehead. Feeling more confident, Draco wrapped his hand around the base of Harry's shaft and licked the tip, lapping up the drop of precum that was threatening to drip off and causing Harry to gasp and shiver. He smiled slightly at the reaction he got from Harry and licked the tip again, then kissed his way up one side and down the other. 

Draco swirled his tongue around the head, then licked his lips and took the entire thing into his mouth, sucking slightly. Harry threw his head back, hitting it on the stone wall behind him. Draco drew back, swirled his tongue around the head, then slid his mouth down around Harry's prick again. He drew back again, this time letting his teeth slightly graze the delicate skin. Harry breath caught in his throat and he clenched his hands into fists by his side. Draco liked the reaction this earned him, and did it again. Harry gasped and said "Merlin, Draco!" as he threw his head back again. 

Draco unfastened his own trousers and began to stroke himself as he took Harry's cock into his mouth again, then drew back sucking hard. He repeated these actions several times, drawing moans and strangled cries from Harry. Harry's mind was wrought with pleasure, and he threaded his fingers through Draco's hair. Draco continued bobbing up and down on Harry's prick, sucking harder each time he drew back as he pumped his own cock with increasing speed. Harry felt his cock hit the back of Draco's throat and he gasped out "DracoIloveyou," as he came hard in the blonde boy's mouth. Draco sat back and swallowed, looking up at Harry as he continued to work his own cock. 

Harry rode out his orgasm, then looked down and saw Draco staring up at him, breathing hard and moving his hand rapidly up and down his own prick. Harry dropped to his knees facing Draco and swatted his hand away, replacing it with his own. Draco leaned forward and covered Harry's mouth with his, plunging his tongue inside. Harry didn't slow his rhythm on Draco's cock as he eagerly returned the kiss, placing his other hand on the back of Draco's head, holding him close. Draco broke the kiss and cried out as he came in Harry's hand. 

Harry smiled when Draco collapsed into his arms, still panting as he rode the waves of pleasure. He kissed the top of the blonde boy's head, and stroked his cheek. They sat like this for a moment, then Draco sat up and looked into Harry's eyes. "Harry?" 

"Yes?" Harry replied. 

"Did you really mean what you said when you…you know…came?" 

Harry looked puzzled. "What did I say?" 

"Er, you said..…you said you love me," 

Harry paused for a moment, then smiled. "Yeah, I meant it." 

A contented look took over Draco's face and he wrapped his arms around Harry and laid his head on the dark haired boy's shoulder. The two boys held each other close for several minutes until Harry remembered that his friends knew he was somewhere with Draco and would probably think the two had gotten into a fight if he didn't return soon. "Umm, Draco?" he said. 

"Hmm?" 

"We should probably get back to breakfast soon…" 

"But I want to stay here like this with you all day" Draco protested. 

Harry chuckled. "I know, me too. But if we stay here too long, people are going to be suspicious. Everyone saw us leave the Great Hall together. Plus, Ron and Hermione heard you tell me we need to talk, they _know_ we're off somewhere together. They're going to think we got into a fight and hexed each other to death!" 

Draco laughed a little, then sighed and sat up. "I wish we didn't have to hide…" 

"I know, but it's really for the best," Harry said. "Our friends hate each other, and _we're_ supposed to hate each other. It would cause all kinds of problems if we let everyone know what's going on between us." 

"I know, I just wish things could be different." 

Harry smiled sadly, then drew the other boy to him for a kiss. It was a sweet, slow, loving kiss which neither boy wanted to end. It did end, though, as all good things do, and Harry and Draco both stood up and put their trousers back how they should've been. Harry cast a quick scourgify, and they both walked to the door together. 

Draco placed his hand on the doorknob, and turned to face the other boy. "Harry?" he said. 

"Yeah?" Harry answered. 

Draco leaned forward and gave him one last quick kiss, then whispered "I love you too," and left the room, leaving Harry staring after him with a pleased smile on his face. 

Breakfast had long since finished when Harry and Draco left the empty classroom. Harry headed upstairs to the Gryffindor commonroom, only to find it completely empty. He wasn't surprised, as it was a beautiful spring day. Most of the students at Hogwarts would be outside enjoying the warm weather. 

Harry walked to the spot by the lake where he and his friends usually sat when the weather was nice. He was unsurprised to find Ron and Hermione already sitting there, waiting for him. Ron was glancing back and forth between the castle and the lake, obviously looking for Harry, and wanting to join the other students in the warm water. Hermione had a book on her lap, studying. 

Harry sat beside them and leaned back against a tree, folding his hands behind his head and closing his eyes. Ron and Hermione shared a worried look. "What'd Malfoy want?" Ron asked. 

Harry opened his eyes and stared out across the lake, trying to think of exactly what to say to his friends so as not to make them suspicious. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes again. "Nothing," he said. 

Hermione just stared at him, completely lost for words. Ron, on the other hand, spoke up. "What do you mean, nothing? He had to have wanted _something_!" 

Harry fought to hide the smile that was threatening to cross his face as he thought about the 'something' Draco had wanted. Ron's words continued, cutting his thoughts short. 

"He's never pulled you away from anything before, _just to talk_. He wanted to fight, didn't he? He tried to hex you, didn't he?" 

Harry kept his eyes closed and his mouth shut, but shook his head slowly in answer to his friend's question. 

"No? Did you hex him, then? What happened?!? You can tell us, we're your best mates! We won't rat you out or get you in trouble or anything if you _did_ hex him!" 

Harry remained silent. 

Ron grew more impatient. "What did he want, Harry, tell us, damnit!" 

Harry's eyes snapped open and he turned to glare at his friend. "Nothing, ok Ron? He wanted nothing. He said we needed to talk, and he was right. We did. And we talked. And that's it. That's all he wanted. Ok?" 

Ron's eyes grew large at Harry's angry outburst. "Umm, ok," he said, and didn't press the matter further. 

"Ok, then." Harry shut his eyes and he went back to his restful position against the tree as if nothing had happened. 

Ron looked at Hermione and shrugged. Hermione gave him a look that clearly said "Oh well," and went back to her book. 

Ron looked back at Harry, who hadn't moved a muscle. "Hey, Harry?" he began tentatively. 

"Hmm?" Harry responded. 

"Erm…wanna go swimming or something?" 

Harry paused for a long moment before smiling and responding, "Sure." 

Ron breathed a sigh of relief, glad his friend wasn't angry with him. The two stood up and started off towards the castle to change into their bathing suits. "You coming too, Hermione?" Ron asked over his shoulder. 

Hermione answered without even glancing up from her book. "No, you two go ahead." 

Ron shrugged, then looked at Harry. "Race you to the castle!" 

Harry grinned. "You're on!" he said, and took off at a sprint, Ron right at his heels. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry I took so long updating. I've been lazy. I'm still being lazy, in that I don't feel like changing all the formatting to the STUPID way that does, so there'll be html tags throughout this story, instead of proper formatting. Sorry 'bout that.

The rest of the day passed fairly uneventfully for Harry Potter. He managed to avoid any more confrontations and questioning from his friends, which was good because he didn't like fighting with them. It was always upsetting, not to mention annoying. They were both avoiding the Malfoy subject in front of Harry anyway, because they didn't want to get yelled at any more than Harry wanted to yell at them.

Harry and Ron spent most of their evening playing game after game of Exploding Snap and Wizards Chess. Hermione spent most of her evening studying, and trying to get her friends to study as well. She was somewhat successful, as she did manage to convince them to do a little bit of homework before bed.

Harry awoke before breakfast the following morning. He rolled onto his back and stretched, and felt something under his head on his pillow. His forehead wrinkled with confusion and he sat up and looked at his pillow. Lying there he saw a folded piece of parchment with a red ribbon tied around it. Harry found this odd, and wondered how the parchment got there, and who it was from. He reached out and picked up the parchment, turning it over to see his name written on the side of it, as well as the words "read at breakfast." He raised an eyebrow and started to pull the bow out of the ribbon when his bedcurtains were flung open. Harry quickly hid the parchment behind his back and turned to see Ron looking in at him.

"Breakfast, mate!" Ron said with a grin. Harry nodded, hid the parchment under his pillow, and climbed out of bed. After they got dressed, Harry grabbed the parchment and stuck it in his back pocket. The two of them went to the commonroom and met up with Hermione, then the three of them headed to the Great Hall for breakfast.

They entered the Great Hall to find it half empty. This didn't shock the trio, as it was Sunday, and many students usually slept through breakfast on Sundays. They took their seats at the Gryffindor table, and began to pile their plates high with food that had already appeared on the table. Ron and Harry talked very little during breakfast, as neither of them wanted the conversation to drift back to Draco Malfoy, and they both knew this was a subject close to the surface. Hermione, meanwhile, was studying while she ate.

It wasn't long before Hermione began trying to convince Ron to study with her. Ron refused and the two began to argue, quietly yet heatedly. Harry saw this as the perfect chance to read the parchment he'd found on his pillow when he awoke that morning. He pulled the parchment out of his pocket and unfolded it quietly, holding it below the table so his friends wouldn't see. He cast Ron and Hermione a glance to make sure they weren't watching him, but the two were still arguing and didn't even notice their friend. Harry turned his attention back to the parchment in his hand and began to read.pre

i Harry,

I really enjoyed yesterday. I wanted to tell you I've found the perfect place

for us to go together. Meet me in the entrance hall at 9pm sharp, and bring

your invisibility cloak. Love you!

Draco

P.S. Look up at me. /i

/preHarry's heart skipped a beat when he read the letter he was holding, and a faint blush began to creep across his face. He looked up from the parchment and glanced across the Great Hall to find Draco, who was sitting by himself at the Slytherin table. His friends had obviously all decided to lie in that morning. The blonde had apparently been watching him the entire time, and they locked eyes. Harry blushed even harder and smirked across the room at his new lover. Draco mouthed the words "nine o'clock" and Harry nodded discreetly. Draco licked his lips and gave Harry a very seductive look. Harry's eyes grew wide as he felt his cock stiffen under the table. He blushed a deep shade of red. Draco smirked, knowing what his look had done to Harry, then went back to his breakfast.

Harry shifted his gaze back to his friends, who had stopped arguing and were now both staring at him. "What?" Harry asked, attempting to look innocent.

"What are you blushing about, Harry?" Ron asked with an incredulous look on his face. "And what were you looking at?"

"Nothing," Harry mumbled and began eating his breakfast. Hermione looked at him for a long moment, then went back to her breakfast and studying.

Harry's erection was gone by the time he finished his breakfast, and he was able to walk out of the Great Hall without anyone being any the wiser. Except for Draco, of course.

The three spent their morning outside, swimming in the lake and lying in the grass. After lunch, Hermione convinced the other two to spend their afternoon working on a particularly difficult essay that Snape had assigned to them on Friday. It was almost 5:45 when they finally finished their homework.

"Damn, that was the worst bloody essay we've iever/i had to do!" Ron exclaimed, then turned to Harry. "And now it's almost dinnertime!"

Harry glanced at the clock above the fireplace. "Wow, it is! No wonder I feel so hungry. Let's go!"

The trio set off for the Great Hall for dinner. The room was already full when they got there, and the food had already appeared on the tables. The three sat at the Gryffindor table and piled their plates high. Ron's plate was twice as full as the others', of course.

Harry tried to keep his attention on his friends and ignore the sexy blonde boy sitting across the Great Hall at the Slytherin table, but he couldn't help but sneak glances at Draco all through dinner. His friends didn't seem to notice, but Draco certainly did.

Ron and Hermione managed to make it though dinner without arguing. The two of them were unusually quiet. Harry hated when his friends argued, but the silence was worse. At least an argument would've distracted him from his thoughts of Draco and what the blonde boy had planned for that night.

After dinner, Ron and Hermione's silence lifted, and the two chatted the entire way back to the Gryffindor commonroom, leaving Harry trailing behind them lost in his thoughts. The three entered the commonroom and sat at their favourite spot, on the sofas beside the fireplace.

"Hey Harry, d'you wanna play a game of wizard's chess?" Ron asked.

Harry glanced quickly at the clock. "Sure," he responded when he saw he had plenty of time before he had to meet Draco.

The two moved to a table by the wall and played a very action-packed game of chess while Hermione read quietly on the sofa. Ron won the game easily, and managed to convince Harry to play another round, which he also won. Harry sighed and sat back in his chair while Ron gloated silently. Harry watched his friend's odd subtle victory dance with slight amusement until his glance shifted to the clock on the mantle. i"Shit!"/i he thought, when he saw that it was only five minutes till nine. He jumped out of his chair and dashed up the stairs to the dorm room he shared with the other sixth year boys, leaving Ron staring after him, stunned. Harry grabbed his cloak out of his trunk and raced back down the stairs.

"Harry, where're you going?" Ron asked as Harry ran full-speed through the Gryffindor commonroom.

"I'll be back later! Don't wait up!" Harry called over his shoulder as he climbed through the portrait hole and proceeded to run down the hallway.

Harry ran as fast as he could towards the entrance hall, hoping he would make it there before nine. He skidded to a halt before Draco, who was already there waiting for him.

"You're late," Draco said with a smirk as he took the invisibility cloak from Harry and draped it over the two of them, moving as close to Harry as he could so their feet wouldn't show. "Let's go," he whispered in Harry's ear, sending shivers down the dark haired boy's spine.

Harry let Draco lead him up the stairs to the place he'd found. He was beginning to wonder if they were going to walk through the castle all night when Draco stopped suddenly, causing Harry to crash into him. The two almost fell over, but Draco managed to catch them before they hit the floor. They started laughing, trying hard to keep their laughter quiet so they wouldn't get caught out after curfew.

When their laughter finally died down, Draco pushed the invisibility cloak to the floor, motioning for Harry to stay where he was. The blonde boy paced quietly in front of the door three times, mumbling to himself. Harry picked up his cloak and watched with interest, and raised an eyebrow when a door appeared directly across the corridor from where he was standing.

Draco stopped pacing, took Harry's hand, and led him through the door. They stepped into a room that was slightly smaller than the dorms they'd slept in for the past five years but was by far less furnished. There was a sofa beside a big fireplace, a bureau with a small jar sitting on top of it, a small table with two chairs, and a big bed against the far wall. There were burning candles on every available surface, and a fire was blazing in the fireplace. Harry glanced around the room, then looked at Draco curiously.

"It's called the Room of Requirement," Draco explained. "You walk past the wall three times thinking about what you need the room for, and it turns into whatever you need. It's unplottable, so no one will be able to find us."

A grin spread across Harry's face. "Brilliant! We could stay here all night, and maybe – " he was cut off when Draco took his face in his hands and pressed his lips to Harry's. Harry closed his eyes and melted into the kiss. Draco kissed him deeply for a brief moment before pulling away and leaving Harry craving more.

Draco sauntered over to the bed, then turned and gave Harry a seductive look. Harry raised an eyebrow at Draco as the blonde boy sat on the bed and leaned back on his elbows, the two never breaking eye contact. "Well, are you just going to stand there and look at me all night, or are you going to come over here and enjoy this?" Draco inquired.

Harry didn't waste any time making his way over to Draco. He crawled onto the bed and kneeled beside Draco, who looked at him expectantly. Harry smiled and gently pushed the blonde boy onto his back and leaned over him, lightly brushing his lips against Draco's. Draco leaned into the kiss, pressing his body against Harry's. Harry's lips left Draco's and trailed kisses along his jaw. Draco let out a soft moan when Harry bit his earlobe, then licked it to ease the pain. Harry attached his mouth to Draco's neck, sucking kissing and nipping, while he let his hands wander over the blonde boy's body. Draco writhed under Harry's touch, moaning when sensitive parts of his body were touched.

Harry gave Draco's neck one last bite, then sat back and licked his lips. Draco gazed at Harry with lust filled eyes. "Why're you stopping?" he asked.

Harry smiled mischievously and pulled Draco's shirt off over his head, then continued showing the other boy attention. He kissed and licked his way down Draco's chest, unfastening his trousers. He ghosted his lips across Draco's stomach, then sat back and pulled the boy's trousers and boxers off slowly. Draco gasped when the cold air touched his bare erection. Harry grinned at Draco's reaction, then climbed off the bed and pulled his own shirt off, tossing it aside. He made a show of unfastening and removing his trousers, when he saw Draco was watching him. Harry hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his boxers and looked up at Draco who smirked and raised an eyebrow. Harry smiled and slowly pulled down his boxers and crawled back onto the bed, climbing on top of his boyfriend and kissing him again.

Draco thrust his hips forward against Harry's thigh, showing the other boy his need. Harry smiled against Draco's mouth, breaking the kiss, then made his way down the blonde boy's body, leaving behind a trail of kisses. Harry paused to lick and bite his nipple, causing Draco to gasp, before continuing on his way downward.

Harry stopped licking and kissing when he reached his destination and took a deep breath. He'd never done this before and was nervous, but he didn't want Draco to pick up on his unease. Harry licked his lips, then licked from the back of Draco's balls to the tip of his cock in one lick before wrapping his mouth around Draco's prick and sliding down over it, sucking hard and causing the blonde boy to moan loudly. Harry repeated his actions and was rewarded with a gasp, followed by another moan as Draco tangled his hands in his lover's hair.

Harry continued his ministrations on Draco's cock for another moment before he pulled away. Draco let out a disappointed sound. "Why're you stopping?" he whined as he watched Harry climb off of the bed, walk over to the bureau, and pick up the small jar.

Harry turned back to Draco and smiled as he walked back to the bed and climbed on, settling himself between Draco's knees. He set the jar down on the bed beside him and gently nudged Draco's thighs apart. Draco obliged and spread his legs. Harry unscrewed the jar and dipped his fingers into the lubricant inside before replacing the lid and turning his attention back to Draco. He reached out and ran a slick finger over Draco's entrance, causing the other boy's breath to hitch, and his muscles to tense. Harry smirked and repeated his actions before sliding his finger inside Draco's body. Draco cried out at the intrusion, but quickly adjusted to the feeling before Harry added another finger, and then a third, and began to slide them in and out of Draco's body. When Draco began to moan and grind against Harry's hand, craving more of the dark haired boy's touch, Harry removed his fingers. Draco whimpered at the loss of contact, but Harry just smirked at him as he sat back and scooped some more lube from the jar, rubbed it all over his leaking cock.

Draco watched Harry from between his knees with anticipation and nervousness written all over his face. He spread his legs wider and lifted his arse up a bit when he saw Harry glance at him. Harry felt his heart skip a beat as he gazed at the tantalizing boy lying so open before him. He tossed the jar aside and settled himself between Draco's thighs, leaning over the blonde so their faces were inches apart. He placed the tip of his cock against Draco's entrance, causing the other boy's breath to quicken. Being as gentle as he could, he buried himself inside his lover in one long slow stroke. Draco didn't cry out, but his face contorted in pain and Harry saw a single tear slip from his eye. Holding perfectly still inside him so as not to cause more discomfort, he leaned down & kissed Draco, sucking gently on his bottom lip and trying to distract him from the pain. Draco was passive at first, but slowly began to kiss back as pain was replaced by pleasure.

Harry broke then kiss when he felt Draco begin to shift beneath him. He pulled out halfway, then slowly sunk back in. Draco moaned and grasped Harry's shoulders, digging his nails in slightly. Realising Draco was no longer in pain, Harry repeated his actions, though not so slowly. Draco moaned again, and Harry begain to thrust harder and deeper. He change the angle of his thrusts slightly and hit a spot that made Draco cry out "Ohmygoddothatagain!" Harry smirked slightly to himself at the reaction he got, and thrust in at the same angle, but a little deeper. Draco cried out again and dug his nails deep into Harry's shoulders.

"I love you, Draco," Harry said before pressing his lips softly to Draco's as he continued thrusting into the beautiful boy beneath him. It wasn't long before Draco broke the kiss and moaned as he spilled his seed all over his belly. Harry could feel Draco's body convulsing around him and under him and everywhere and it was more than he could take. With one final thrust he came deep within his lover.

Panting, he collapsed on top of Draco. Draco sighed contentedly, then captured his mouth and kissed him deeply. After what felt like an eternity, Harry broke the kiss and pulled out of Draco's body. He rolled off his lover and snuggled against him. "If only this night could last forever," Harry whispered. Not a moment passed before the two fell fast asleep in each others arms.

Harry awoke suddenly, his eyes flying open and darting around the room. i"...Where am I?"/i Harry thought. i"This isn't my dorm room. My dorm room isn't this dark. It's so /idarki in here. Why is it so dark in here?"/i He shifted slightly in the bed and felt someone there. i"Who the /ifucki is--"/i He broke off.

"Oh iSHIT/i. Draco, oh shit ioh shit/i OH SHIT, wake up!! Oh my god, how long have we been asleep? Where's my watch? Where're my PANTS??" Harry sputtered frantically.

"Hmm?" Draco said sleepily, barely waking up.

Harry leaned over his lover's face. "My ipants/i Draco, how long have we been asleep oh my GOD!"

Draco sat bolt upright in bed, then quickly fell back down onto the pillow, clutching his head in pain as Harry fell off the bed from the impact of Draco's head smashing into his. "Son of a BITCH, Draco, what the hell OWWWW!!" He wailed from the floor. "Oh, ihere're/i my pants!" Harry stood up and put his boxers on. "Draco, get up, we've got to get back to our dorms before someone realises we've been gone so long!"

"Oh ishit/i how long were we asleep??" Draco said frantically as he jumped out of bed and began rummaging blindly on the floor of the dark room looking for his own underpants. He found his wand haphazardly sticking out from under the bed, picked it up and said "iLumos./i"

Harry briefly shielded his eyes from the bright light emanating from the tip of Draco's wand, took a step backwards and heard a loud CRUNCH. He jerked his foot back in pain, then looked down to find his watch lying broken on the floor. "Dammit." He said. "I loved that watch." He looked at the broken face of his watch, which still said the time it had been the second he stepped on it. "DRACO!" He said loudly. "It's after midnight!"

Harry joined Draco on the floor, each boy scrambling to find his own clothes. They dressed as quickly as they could, threw the invisibility cloak over themselves, and bolted out the door. They parted ways and each headed to their separate commonrooms, each still running full-sprint.

Harry didn't stop running until he reached the fat lady's portrait. "Troll gonads," he whispered. The fat lady snored loudly, but swung forward to allow him access to the Gryffindor commonroom. He stumbled through the doorway, then pulled off his invisibility cloak and leaned against the wall, still panting quite loudly.

"I was wondering when you'd get back," Hermione said from the wing-backed chair by the fire.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own naught but the plot!

a/n: Apologies for the shortness of the chapter. It was either make it short, or make it SUPER-long, and I'd rather do it this way. It shouldn't be itoo/i long before I get another chapter posted.

Harry's eyes were huge. "Hermione!" He exclaimed. "Why're you still up?"

"Waiting for you, obviously," She said. "Where've you been?"

Harry tried like mad to quickly come up with a lie he thought Hermione would believe, but the only excuses his mind could think of involved getting lost. Seeing as they were in their 6th year at Hogwarts, he knew she would never believe it. So he ducked his head and mumbled an indiscernible answer as he headed across the commonroom toward the boys' dormitory.

"Not so fast," Hermione said, leaping out of her chair and running toward him. I know you were with Malfoy, Harry."

Harry stopped in his tracks and spun around to face her. "I don't know what you ithink/i you know, but you're wrong," he said.

Hermione silently held up an un-folded piece of parchment with perfect emerald green writing on it and a red ribbon, and raised an eyebrow. Harry's face contorted with anger "Where'd you find that?" he demanded.

"I'm sorry, Harry, I didn't mean to find it, it was an accident. I needed to use that book we borrowed from the library, and I remembered you had it, and when I was looking for it in your trunk upstairs, I found the note. I'm really sorry, Harry, I never meant to invade your privacy, and I was going to just ignore the note, but I saw Malfoy's signature on it, and I just ihad/i to find out what was going on. Are you very angry with me, Harry?"

"Of icourse/i I'm angry with you, Hermione, why shouldn't I be??" Harry snarled. "You went through my things iwithout my permission/i, you read my note iwithout my permission/i, you STOLE that note iwithout my permission/i, I have every REASON to be angry with you!!" Harry clenched and unclenched his hands as he told off his friend. "How idare/i you do this? As if it's not bad enough with Ron throwing questions at me all the time, I never would've expected iyou/i to do something like this. iYou/i of all people. So yes, Hermione, I iam/i angry with you."

Harry spun on his heel and stormed up the stairs to the boys' dormitory. He yanked his trainers off and threw them against the wall. They hit with a loud ITHUD/I and fell to the floor. Harry heard the angry grumbles of is dormmates.

"What the hell?" "What was that?" "Go away." "Affnulllll-"

Harry ignored them and changed into his pyjamas, then flung himself onto his bed, not bothering to shut the curtains.

"Harry?" Harry heard Ron's voice in the darkness. He ignored him. "Harry??" Ron whispered again, more urgently. Harry continued ignoring his friend. "HARRY!"

"WHAT, RON??" Harry thundered, not caring that he was disturbing his dormmates.

"What's wrong with you, mate?" Ron asked.

Harry chose not to answer.

"Fine. Don't talk to me," Ron grumbled.

i"Fine, I won't,"/i Harry thought to himself. He angrily lay awake for hours before sleep finally took hold.

Harry woke up to a sharp pain in his side. Someone was jabbing him in the ribs.

"Mmph," Harry mumbled. The jabbing continued. "Go away," he muttered. The jabbing still continued. "WHAT IS IT?" he yelled. The jabbing stopped.

"Wake up, Harry. It's time for breakfast, and we have classes today," Ron grumbled, clearly angry at Harry for ignoring him the night before. He walked off and slammed the door before Harry had a chance to respond.

i"Great. Now not only will I never speak with Hermione again because of what she did, but Ron's mad at me too. Just great,"/i Harry thought as he kicked off his covers and proceeded to get dressed.

He didn't sit with Ron and Hermione at breakfast that morning. Instead, he chose to sit with a group of 4th years who seemed ecstatic that Harry Potter chose to sit with them.

He got through the first three classes of the day without having to utter a single word to Ron or Hermione. He didn't sit with them, so he barely even had to acknowledge they existed. In fact, he hadn't uttered a word to ianyone/i

Unfortunately, the fourth and last class of the day was Potions. Harry still chose not to sit with his friends, but when Professor Snape entered the room and ordered everyone to get into groups of three, his heart sank. He miserably covered his face with his hands for a moment before he stood up to find two people to make a group with. When he uncovered his face and looked around, he saw that everyone was already in groups of three, except Ron and Hermione. He rolled his eyes and walked over to the table they shared.

"Everyone else is already in groups," Harry muttered without looked at either of his friends.

Ron and Hermione shared a begrudging look, but allowed Harry to join their group. They worked in near silence for over an hour, only speaking when they had to. When they were finished, their potion looked nothing like it was supposed to and smelled oddly of mustard, but Harry didn't care. He helped Hermione ladle it into a flask as Ron began carrying ingredients back to the supply closet.

Hermione corked the flask and carried it to Professor Snape's desk and Harry gathered up the last of the ingredients and headed for the supply closet. His arms piled with bottles, he couldn't see the spiteful look on Ron's face when he stuck his foot out as Harry approached him. Harry, of course, tripped on Ron's foot and lunged forward, slamming into a wall of shelves, all of them filled with bottles and boxes of potions ingredients. Glass shattered, and random ingredients flew everywhere, and Harry fell to the floor right in the middle of the chaos.

Snape leapt to his feet and hurried over to the supply closet, his black robes billowing behind him. "What is going on here?" He shouted before he even reached the closet. His expression changed from anger to utter shock, then back to anger when he laid eyes upon the mess in the supply closet. "DETENTION, POTTER!!" he roared. "You'll be cleaning up this disaster! And you won't leave until it's SPOTLESS!" Snape stormed back to his desk.

Across the room, Draco Malfoy's heart sank. He'd had a plan to drag Harry off to the Room of Requirement again that evening, but a detention would severely hinder that plan. He thought quick and hastily came up with another plan. "Potter, you're such a dunce!" he shouted, then threw a bottle full of banshee saliva across the room. It shattered on the wall, and the liquid inside hissed and smoked as it exploded out of the bottle.

Snape's head snapped up and he looked to see what the new ruckus was. He saw the liquid sizzling on the wall, with shards of glass still stuck to it. Across the room, he saw Draco standing on his chair, a surprised and expectant look on his face. He sighed. "That'll be detention for you as well, Mister Malfoy," he said as he rolled his eyes.

Satisfied, Draco plopped back into his seat, then looked in the direction of the storage closet where Harry was standing with his eyes as big as quaffles and his mouth hanging open in awe. Draco spun around in his chair and quickly scribbled on a piece of parchment, then threw it across the room at Harry. The paper hit Harry in the arm, then fell to the floor.

Harry picked it up and read: i"At least we'll be there together."/i He snorted and pocketed the paper. He looked up and saw Draco smirk before he turned back to clean up his own ingredients.


End file.
